The Pandora Effect
by NickiGoth17
Summary: After an event in the past, Latvia and a mysterious stranger OC!Connecticut accidently change the future and Russia is the World Superpower. Will they be able to travel back to Latvia's time and change it back? Enjoy!


((Hey! My name is Nicole and this is my first story on FanFaction! This story is based on real scientific advances and theories. Connecticut is my OC. And enjoy and hopefully, I'll write more! ))

The Pandora Effect

The little room rocked back and forth as it shook. The pilot of this craft was a New England man with a youthful face, but a vast knowledge that surpassed his years. He fell onto the floor of his creation as it abruptly stopped. The male slowly regained his posture standing up right; he opened the door to himself face to face with a shaky 15-year-old boy.

The boy looked at the brunette haired stranger with fear and shyness in his eyes, "W-who are you? And w-why are y-you doing h-here?"

He answered the young teenager, "I don't know. This thing has a mind of it's own sometimes… Time Machines they tend to do that."

He gave him a puzzling look, is this guy nuts or something? He thought. "Time Machine?"

"Oh yes, a Time Machine… I made it myself… While not all by myself. I had a little help," then after saying that… the man had a wild idea, "Hey, maybe… If you want… I'll take you with me in the Time Machine? Show you all of the wonders of the Universe. It's far more exciting than hanging around Mr. Braginski's house."

Dumb founded, "H-how… D-did you know t-that this is Mr. Russia's house?"

"Actually, Raivis, I just know."

"And y-you know my n-name…" the younger one said with a stunned look on his pale boyish face.

"Yes… But that's not important… Are you coming or not?" he asked the boy again.

Worried… The boy said still shaking like a leaf, "Um… Sorry, I can't leave… Mr. Russia might get mad at me and… who-who knows what he might do, to my brothers! But… Thank y-you, for the offer though. Mister…?"

The young man nodded and smiled, "There is no need for you to know what country that I represent… Spoilers, kid. But you can call me Nate if you like," placing his slender fingers on the button that would close the door, "Suit yourself… But if you ever need me just give me a holler! I will be back here soon."

As mysteriously as he appeared, he vanished.

The year was 2025 and it was about a quarter afternoon time as I put on my brown colored jacket and was ready to get of the door. You may not know me… Well most people haven't heard of me, I am the representative of the small American state know as Connecticut, and my name is Nathan M. Jones or Nate for short. And also the M stands for Mark. But anyway, this was a very important day in all of Scientific History. This day, in September of the year of 2025, was the day that anything became practically possible. An opening of Pandora's box as you will… It was the day that Time Travel became possible and it was scientists from my state working at UCONN (University of Connecticut) who made it possible! I quickly got out of the small room and walked down the stairs to see a crowd of people including nations who I knew, staring at me. Smiling, to the sea of people I walked towards my friends. "So, this is it, huh guys?" I stated to them.

Luxembourg nodded and said, "Jo. Just stay safe, all right? Remember that when you go back in time don't do anything **AT ALL** to make it so the timeline doesn't mess up."

I laughed and smiled at the 21-year-old youth, "Ben, I promise that I won't!" And I finished talking to him; I felt a giant hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ivan, a close friend of mine staring at me with his violet eyes.

"So, Nate," the Russian said with his usual child-like smile, "You are finally full filling your childhood dream."

"Yes, I'm finally am going to get to time travel! Isn't this just exciting, Ivan?"

"Nate… I just want you to know that, if that if your attempt at this fails… You could," saying this as he makes direct eye contact with me and firmly grasping my shoulder, "Always come to me for some comfort…" Then he smirked.

I shook my head, "No, no! If I do fail, I'll just try again until I get it right! And besides," I laughed, "You only just want me to become one with you and I don't think that my family would like that very much. You are a good guy Ivan and you don't need a rebellious guy like me to be one with you. Remember what happened to England during the American Revolution?"

Before Ivan could say anything, I was called on stage. After giving out a long speech and hugging all of my closest relatives, I was about to go into my masterpiece.

My father, Alfred hugged me in a very tight grip and said with tears running down his face, "You grew up so fast, Little Buddy! I'm so proud of you! Please be safe, dude!"

After that I entered my time machine. It looked and is very small. The design was based off of the elevator but the outside of it, lasers surround it distorting time and space so it could travel through time! As I press the buttons and coordinates, I was off. The craft started to shake as it suddenly traveled through a wormhole. I was finally a time traveler.


End file.
